dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu
Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ伝説, Doragon Bōru Zetto Chō Saiya Densetsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan") is a role playing video game and the first Dragon Ball game for the Super Famicom. It was released only in Japan on January 25, 1992. Super Saiya Densetsu is a remake combining two earlier Famicom games of the ''Gokuden'' series: Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. Overview The game follows the rough outline of the Vegeta, Namek, and Frieza Sagas, with various adds and edits to make the story fit within the RPG guidelines, such as the inclusion of multi-colored Saibamen and re-colors of Frieza's henchmen and the Ginyu Force members as common enemies. Characters in the game Playable characters consist of (in order): Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Dende, two Namek Warriors (Maima and Tsumuri), Vegeta, Nail, and Captain Ginyu (through body exchange). By using Captain Ginyu, you can manage to take the body of any character, though this returns to normal at the end of a fight. Enemies in the game include: Blue, Orange, Green, Black, Purple/Cyan, and Grey Saibamen. Once on Namek, there are two of Frieza's henchmen (Banan and Appule), who get two color edits as separate enemies. After they are defeated, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force all get two re-colors as individual enemies that are roughly half as strong as their originals. Bosses in the game include: Raditz (Black Saibaman double), Raditz, Green Saibaman and Nappa, King Kai, Vegeta, Cui (can be fought before encountering Frieza for the first time, or fought after collecting the cave Dragon Ball), Dodoria, and Zarbon in both forms. Guldo and Recoome fight as a pair as well as Jeice and Burter. Depending on which one you kill the other runs away and brings back Ginyu. Frieza is fought several times, first as a Black Saibaman clone. After defeating his 2nd form, he runs away protected by Ginyu Force Recolors. Frieza is randomly encountered in his 3rd form, and during his 4th form, he can "power up" to his maximum. If the player sacrifices an ally to make Goku become Super Saiyan, and keeps Goku alive for the fight, a Super Saiyan Vegeta encounters the group for a secret final battle after the end of the credit role. Bulma also joins the crew for most of the game, providing a place to rest while on Earth and Namek. Master Roshi only appears once to support the players against Raditz. Grand Elder Guru appears on Namek powering up all characters in the party. There are a few surviving Namekians who will talk to you and give you information. Also there are two fairies on Namek that allow you to collect a Dragon Ball and pass into Guru's domain. Fighting System The fighting system is based on a variety of symbols, numbers (represented by dots), and the card itself. The player has a total of 5 cards (5 attacks) for most situations, randomly generated. The player can use item cards like Oolong to re-exchange them, or King Yemma or Chi-Chi to max out a card's potential. *Normal Attack Cards: White cards with a School Symbol (Turtle School, Demon, Kami, Alien). A character has a preference (Piccolo's preference is Demon) and that will initiate an "attack all." *Strong Attack Cards: Yellow cards. Piccolo's preference switches to these after an optional super-fusion with Dende and Two Nameks. *Ginyu Attack Cards: Black Cards with Ginyu Force symbol. Basically the same as Normal Attack Cards. *Ki Attack Cards: Blue Cards. Each Ki Card uses one Ki Attack or Ability. The number of stars on the top-left Dragon Ball references the attack power (one star being weakest, Z being strongest.) There are eight ranks of strength. The symbol on the bottom-right Dragon Ball icon determines its defensive power. This two has eight ranks, with a single wavy line being the weakest defense, and Z being the strongest. If two attacking characters of equal power attack enemies of equal power with cards of equal type and attack power, the enemy with a weak defense power will take more damage than one with a higher defense. Attack speed is determined by the attack power of a card. Strongest attack power always goes first (unless Vegeta interupts), followed, in decending order, by the next strongest cards. If, however, two or more cards have the same attack power in a single turn, attack speed is then based on defense power. (Goku, Piccolo, and Tien use Z-Attack cards, but Tien has Z-Defense, while Goku and Piccolo have lower defense, so Tien goes first). If, though, the attack and defense of a card are BOTH equal amongst two or more people, the character's Power Level is used to determine attack speed. Stores and Items There are two major stores in the game. One is Baba's house, easily noticed as being dark grey with bricks. Fortuneteller Baba will buy/sell item cards to a player in exchange for zeni. Baba's store is replaced by a Namekian salesman when the story advances to Namek. The other place is a training center. Players can improve the Ki number of the character by powering up and destroying a rock. Also at the training center, the player can fight waves of enemies for zeni. Though by doing this they do not recieve experience. Story related items do not have a zeni cost beside their picture. Story items include Dragon Balls and the Dragon Radar. Also cards such as Enraged Gohan, the Moon, and Vegeta. The basic cards heal HP and Ki. Other cards can change combat cards, and improve the power of the character by 25% or even 50%. The Grandpa Gohan card is unique, as it stuns an opponent for several turns. Scouters can be purchased or won in battle as well, depending on its strength can show how strong an opponent is numerically. Characters Playable characters *Goku (base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (base, Great Ape) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Vegeta *Nail *Maima (マイーマ, Maīma) *Tsumuri (ツムリー, Tsumurī) *Dende *Cargo – Called Emih in the English version. Bosses *Raditz (Black Saibaman double) *Raditz *King Kai *Nappa & Green Saibaman *Vegeta *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (base, transformed) *Raditz & Nappa *Guldo & Recoome *Jeice & Burter *Captain Ginyu with either Jeice or Burter *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) *Super Saiyan Vegeta (secret boss) Enemies *Kaiwareman (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibaman; called "J.SAI" in the English version. *Kyuukonman (キュウコンマン) – Brown Saibaman; called "SAIBAI" in the English version. *Saibaiman (サイバイマン) – Green Saibaman, same as those in anime; called "SAIMEN" in the English version. *Kopīman (コピーマン) – Black Saibaman that can transform into one of the heroes; called "IMITE" in the English version. *Ten'nenman (テンネンマン) – Blue-purple Saibaman; called "BAIMEN" in the English version. *Jinkouman (ジンコウマン) – Gray Saibaman; called "GRIMEN" in the English version. *Appule (アプール) – Called "Slug" or "Neboto" in English versions. *Ramon (ラモン) – A green version of Appule; called "Vug" or "Muno" in English versions. *Orlen (オーレン) – Called "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions. *Banan (バナン) – Called "Bun" in the English version. *Beach (ビーチ, Bīchi) – A green haired version of Banan; named "Bud" or "Cuel" in English versions. *Grep (グレップ, Gureppu) – A purple haired version of Banan; named "Bund" or "Regne" in English versions. *Gorin (ゴリン) – A teal version of Cui; called "Cid" or "Grig" in English versions. *Strob (ストロブ, Sutorobu) – A green version of Cui; called "Zoak" or "Nezio" in English versions. *Gorman (ゴーマン, Gōman) – A teal version of Dodoria; called "Dren" or "Jaklu" in English versions. *Aprico (アプリコ, Apuriko) – A golden version of Dodoria; called "Bobo" or "Ghoko" in English versions. *Aboga (アボガ) – A blond version of the transformed Zarbon; called "Red" or "Fepha" in English versions. *Mandarin (マンダリン) – A blue haired version of the transformed Zarbon; called "G.BLY" in the English version. *Zella (ゼラ, Zera) – A pink version of Guldo; called "Droit" or "LU" in English versions. *Purin (プーリン, Pūrin) – A yellow version of Guldo; called "Hirra" in English version. *Earth (アース, Āsu) – A pink version of Recoome; called "Recoom" in English version. *Zofuto (ゾフト) – A teal version of Recoome; called "Snuel" in the English version. *Marigan (マーリガン, Mārigan) – A green version of Burter; called "F.VER" or "Perro" in English versions. *Jean (ジャン, Jan) – A grey version of Burter; called "Sasho" in the English version. *Banira (バニーラ, Banīra) – A green haired version of Jeice; called "Kibbi" in the English version. *Moose (ムース, Mūsu) – A blue haired version of Jeice; called "Checo" in the English version. *Miruga (ミルガ) – A brown version of Captain Ginyu; called "GUR" or "Nanoy" in English versions. *Tract (ラクト, Rakuto) – A golden version of Captain Ginyu; called "Mekrol" in the English version. Trivia *When a Saiyan reaches less than 5 HP, using a full heal item on him (like a card of Kami), he will receive a zenkai and raise his level by 1. This can be used early on against Raditz, to boost Goku's level extremely high. *Oddly, there is a glitch with the above. If a player choses to level Dende to level 3 (9999exp earned twice), Dende can heal a character as well. Should he heal a saiyan that is at 5hp or below, the Saiyan receives the Zenkai, but not the level-up. This allows certain characters like Gohan or Vegeta to be boosted to higher-than-usual powerlevel's. Using the Moon Card on Gohan however, restores his powerlevel to the level it should be. *If the above glitch is used, and the Moon card is used on Gohan while using a Kaio or Guru card, Gohan's powerlevel will read either jibberish, or fall down to a ridiculous low powerlevel of 4-5 digits. This is a permanent state, so if this happens during the Freeza or SSJ Vegeta battles, Gohan is rendered useless. *Black Saibamen have an ability to copy a player's character. Along with this is an extreme boost of power. Black Saibamen also copy Raditz if the player decides to go directly after Raditz and into the cave; as well as copy Frieza. Both fights are tough, but the following fight proves to be much tougher. *Based on Goku's performance on King Kai's planet, he can return before, during, or after the battle with Nappa. Goku can return before the battle with Nappa if Piccolo kills Raditz with any attack other than the Makankosappo (Goku takes damage from these attacks, but you can still heal him at the beginning of each turn) and if Goku never mess up on King Kai's. *Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien (or any Z Fighters other than Piccolo) do not have to die against Nappa if Goku instantly returns as the best outcome. If they don't die, they accompany Gohan and Krillin to Namek. They also recieve the Guru power-up if they reach Guru. If they all die, they return with Piccolo to Namek at the end of the game. *Even though under a player's control, Vegeta will still constantly ignore commands and attack out of turn. However, as an advantage, he will pursue any fleeing opponent and kill them. Vegeta can also be given low speed cards and attack first. Also, he may randomly use another attack or even a ki attack (even ki attacks that can not be selected while controlling Vegeta, like the Final Crash). *Captain Ginyu can perform the Body Change. If this happens the only way to get Goku's body back is to perform another before Vegeta randomly kills Goku's body. As Ginyu, the player can exchange forms with any enemy, including Frieza. This effect however only lasts until the end of the fight. *Though the game has power levels included in it, it still remains level and stats based. Even opponents later on can still manage to damage characters, despite the huge power level difference. Gallery Screeshots Click on an image to view it Characters Cards External links *[http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/snes/dbzlotss/index.shtml Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan shrine at rpgclassics.com] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Nail is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Super Saiya Densetsu Category:Video Games